The Mistress' Tale
by Mistyanna Silvermoon
Summary: The Mistress of Darkness. The Oracle of Darkness. Corrupt by the power of the Seven Eyes...
1. Introduction

In a dark time when Hyrule only knew evil and no heroes, a powerful and dark sorcerer ruled over the kingdom. His name... was Valvanion. He ruled with an iron fist, gripping the people in pain and agony. All feared him, as his very presence was that of death.

In these dark times, true warriors were scarce, and heroes ever more rare. For no one had the courage or experience in battle to fight the terrible evils that plagued the lands like a scourge of death and destruction. Despair overtook the people, and one by one, they soon began to give up their fight against the dangers, and were consumed for darkness.

It was one fateful day that one man, one lone warrior, arose out of the darkness to challenge the evil ruler. With armor, sword and shield he had forged himself, he attempted to overthrow the sorcerer. But his efforts were in vain, for he could not come to match Valvanion's awesome and terrible powers.


	2. Deals with Dragons

Lying in a deep dungeon after defeat, he had almost given up all hope upon living any longer. It was then that from deep in a dark cave of the dungeon he heard a rumbling sound, accompanied by a clinking sound like a chain.

Looking around him into the dark, he strained to see what was so huge that it could make such loud noises; fearful to move any closer. It was there that he saw sevens glowing eyes staring back at him. With a cry, he stumbled backwards, surprised and scared at the same time.

"**STAAAAAAY"** A voice rumbled in his head. The man stopped dead in his tracks, getting to his feet slowly. Had this thing… spoke to him? He thought. The creature emerged from the shadows, revealing itself as a large, majestic golden dragon. It nodded in response to his question. A chain rattled at his neck.

"**HELP ME,"** It commanded. He stood stock still for a moment before realizing what it had said. It needed his help? But how? Then his gaze returned to the chain around the mighty dragon, then to his sword. Picking up the shinning blade, he thrust it down with all his strength, severing the chain in half.

With a great roar, the dragon leapt up smashing through the roof of their prison with a single beat of his enormous wings. **"FOR YOUR HELP, HUMAN… I SHALL AID YOU… TO VANQUISH VALVANION… ONCE AND FOR ALL…" **The voice boomed in his head. With a gratifying smile, the warrior clambered onto the dragons back and fled their prison.


	3. Seven Eyes

Together, they easily vanquished Valvanion of his evil minions, restoring peace to Hyrule as it was named after Valvanion's defeat.

But sadly, the great dragon was slowly dying, and could not live much longer to celebrate their newfound freedom and victory. To attempt to save the might dragon's spirit, the warrior found the best magicians he could to save his most new and unlikely companion.

In the end, it was decided that to save the dragon, they would divide his soul into seven sacred jewels. With great attempt, the spell succeeded and the dragon was indeed divided into these crystals, leaving his worldly body behind as the jewels sped away in six different directions through out the kingdom. Only one remained, still in the warrior's hand. It flowed with rainbow colors of light, blazing with the glory of the dragon's spirit and life. It was a true treasure that he would never let go of.


	4. The Dark Mistresses

It was in these seemingly peaceful days of present that the Black Eye, one of the sacred crystals, was found by a great and powerful priestess. But what no one realized was Valvanion's curse still lived within that one crystal. It was his curse that had killed the dragon and now lay dormant in that very crystal.

It was this curse that corrupted the priestess. The curse didn't stop there. It reached out to other priestesses, turning them into Mistresses of Darkness.

One of the priestesses, however, remained safe in Kakariko Village. Her sister, who had been touched by the curse, had kept a small part of herself and that part put a spell over the village to protect them. Thus, the circle of Mistresses was incomplete and they could not fully unleash the power with the Black Eye; they sought out the other Eyes across the land of Hyrule.

Warriors in Hyrule, hearing of the dangers approaching, began their own quests for the Eyes and soon they fought again the Mistresses of Darkness. Mayura was the one who seemingly led the Mistresses and the warriors turned their attention to her. But all attempts were in vain

They soon found that even Findabhair, the original priestess who had discovered the Black Eye, was controlling her. Even she was not in control though. Findabhair had been corrupted and manipulated by Valvanion's curse and had no control over her own actions. The Mistresses of Darkness turned out to be nothing but puppets for Valvanion, who hid in the shadows while controlling them.

The truth was told to our heroes when Findabhair's hold over Mayura was destroyed and the young woman reclaimed her soul. Mayura, once again a Mistress of Light, could still remember all that happened though and explained everything she knew about Valvanion and his wicked curse. She also told them his plans to use the Eyes to gain the ancient dragon's power and resurrect himself. That way, not only would be rule again, but the ancient dragon's power would be his and lost forever.

Knowing this, our heroes fought valiantly; no longer hindered by Mayura's dark power, she aided them to defeat her old companions and they claimed the Black Eye as their own. With all the Eyes in their possession, they used them to summon the ancient dragon's power for themselves. The crystals were too old and the dragon's soul had been dormant for too long, they found it was no longer possible to resurrect him. But they were able to use his powers as their own.

They would not hinder Valvanion though. With his curse still upon Findabhair and Xia, he used their souls to resurrect himself even more powerful than ever. A great battle ensued in a dark realm between the warriors and priestesses who had once been Valvanion's pawns against the Dark Lord.

For many days and nights, the battle wagged on deep in the darkest realms of shadow where Valvanion ruled. One last desperate attack by the heroes as one and with the sacrifice of Findabhair and Xia, who wishes to atone for their sins, finally destroyed the dark lord once and for all.

The ancient dragon we now remember as Sayipher, named after a great warrior who was once manipulated by Valvanion's curse many centuries ago and redeemed himself at the cost of his life. Although his powers are now lost, the memory is not and this land bares the ancient scars of all the battles that ensued due to Valvanion's evil curse and reminds us of all the lives sacrificed to destroy his evil for eternity…


	5. Prologue

"…This story is just yet another part of our kingdom's great history to be kept by the great priestess Mayura herself wherever her travels may take her now. Perhaps in time this story will be forgotten, but for now we shall always think of the grand War of the Eyes." Miki blinked a few times, absorbing in what she had just learned, before lowering the book onto the table beside her and closing the faded red cover upon the pages.

"Big sister, how is that possible?" Miki asked. She jumped down from the chair she had been sitting upon, her long chestnut-brown hair fluttering around her like an aura. "How can that have really happened?" Her voice was sweet and pure, like honey, as she spoke and her light brown eyes were full of curiosity and wonder.

"It's all true, Miki. It really happened." Her sister's reply came from the other room, her voice as melodic as a song.

"But big sister, how could I have heard nothing of it then?" Miki asked again as she lifted the book from the table and carried it back over to the bookshelf where she had found it.

"Because you are lucky. The village here was spared from Valvanion's cruel wrath, just as the book says." Her sister replied casually.

Miki walked over to the doorway and looked in, watching as her elder sister washed a dinner plate in a tub of water. "So then, it really was true…? That's why you disappeared for so long…" Miki said, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Her elder sister put down the dish and dried her hands upon her apron as she turned to face the younger girl. Her dark brown eyes and long flowing chestnut hair matched her sister's perfectly, but there was a steely look of resolve and wisdom in her gaze. "I'm afraid so, but I am back now to stay." She assured her.

"That's good." Miki grinned happily and ran over to her sister. "But what happens if the evil comes back?" She asked quickly with a frown.

The older girl sighed and lifted Miki into her arms. "Do not worry about it, Miki. It was made certain, to protect those of this world, that he would not be able to return. Ever." Mayura assured her sister sincerely.


End file.
